Ave Negra
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco se sujetó con fuerza a la jaula. Sin embargo, él no era el único que se encontraba encerrado en ella.


**Título: **Ave Negra

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Género: **Romance/Angustia

**Advertencias: **Leve insinuación de slash.

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, por lo que cualquier cosa que reconozcan relacionado con ello no me pertenece. Yo sólo soy una escritora loca que no podía irse de febrero sin escribir un romance sobre estos dos.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Ave Negra**

Por:

PukitChan

* * *

«_Dualidad, los dos lados de una misma cosa. Es el principio del Ying y el Yang:  
lo blanco y lo negro, lo positivo y lo negativo, el bien y el mal…  
las fuerzas que se equilibran en cada concepto, en cada idea,  
en todo lo que somos y representa nuestras vidas»._

* * *

**[Ying]**

Eran únicamente dos sonidos los que interrumpían el abrumador silencio del lugar. Uno de ellos era su respiración errática; el otro, el trinar de unas aves. Draco no se había percatado de este último hasta que sus manos se ciñeron desesperadamente a lo barrotes metálicos de la puerta que lo separaba de una jaula donde dos aves revoloteaban ajenas a su desesperación.

Levantó el rostro y sus ojos grises se entrecerraron al divisar a las aves. Una era tan blanca como él. La otra era de un profundo color negro que la hacía resaltar, de forma natural, en medio de tanta oscuridad. Draco imaginó en ellas al día y la noche, siendo parte del orden natural de un universo en donde sólo existía el bien y el mal.

_Estaba desesperado. _

De hecho, quizá aún más que eso. Se sentía como un completo idiota caminando a ciegas en una habitación previamente delimitada para que, en caso de fallar, nada fuera estropeado por él. Sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era una marioneta más en medio de ese enorme y trágico plan. Estaba atrapado en una jaula de donde no podría escapar vivo. Como esas aves encarceladas, Draco creía que vivir en ese limitado mundo no era otra cosa más que su destino. Uno al que no quería, pero debía enfrentar.

Ésa fue la primera de muchas noches en las que Draco llegó a ese lugar sólo para escuchar a las aves trinar.

Sabiendo que eso no podría durar para siempre, el muchacho se sentaba, observando a su paz desvanecerse entre el misterioso andar del tiempo. Las aves revoloteaban inquietas, incómodas por la desconocida e invasora presencia en su mundo; sin embargo, pronto aceptaron a Draco como una parte más de ese lugar. Malfoy nunca pretendió dañarlas de la misma manera en la que tampoco pretendió lastimarse a sí mismo o a _él. _

Porque existía un _él._

Ese _él_ era Harry Potter.

* * *

**[Yang**]

Desde que ese sexto año inició, él entendió que el final estaba cerca. Y aunque nadie lo expresara en voz alta, todos lo sabían: Harry debía de entregarse completamente a sí mismo si realmente quería derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, no sólo por ser _el elegido_ sino también por sí mismo. Porque si quería escapar del destino que una cicatriz en su frente había trazado, existía una única opción: dejarse llevar por él.

_Caminar, obedecer, descubrir_ y _no entender_, fueron los conceptos que rondaron y atormentaron su mente durante mucho tiempo. _Sorprenderse, vacilar_ y _confiar_ fueron las emociones que empezaron a surgir la noche en la que, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, descubrió a dos aves encerradas en una jaula. No entendía el porqué se encontraban ahí, pero contemplarlas fue suficiente para Harry. Se sentía como ellas. Tal vez y hasta era una de ellas. El ave negra, quizás. Y si así era, ¿quién sería el ave blanca? No pudo evitar preguntarse si, al igual que él, existía otra persona capaz de sentirse atrapada en una jaula que indudablemente podría conducirlos al mismo camino: el de la muerte.

_Estaba asustado. _

Porque incluso el más insensato valor podía flaquear. Confiaba en que la jaula no estaría cerrada para siempre. Un día podría liberarse de ella para extender sus alas. Podría tomar sus propias decisiones e inclusive se permitiría equivocarse porque ya habría hecho lo correcto demasiadas veces. Cuando el mundo se sintiera satisfecho, cuando todo terminara…

_Pero ¿realmente algún día terminaría? _

No lo sabía. Y aunque no tenía sentido pensar en ello, se atrevió, por sólo unos instantes, soñar con ese futuro. Tal vez podría ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que, en lugar de ver al _niño-que-vivió_, descubriera a Harry. Al insensato, estúpido, apasionado, valiente y despistado Harry. Al muchacho de dieciséis años incapaz de entender totalmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al hombre que cargaba el peso de un pasado lleno de recuerdos infelices y traumas estúpidos.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, alguien sería capaz de descubrir al niño que, encerrado en una alacena, cada noche susurraba sobre la existencia de un mundo mejor.

Nunca imaginó que, de entre todas las personas, fuera un miembro de Slytherin el que comprendería su interna desesperación.

* * *

**[Ying]**

Con el paso de los días, las aves comenzaron a adquirir un nuevo significado. Conforme más crueles se volvían las amenazas, sus miedos aumentaban. Pero incluso en medio de ese caos de sacrificios y humillaciones, los confusos sentimientos de Draco hacia _él_ encontraron la manera de seguir avanzando. El pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando pensaba en la remota, pero real posibilidad de que alguien fuera capaz de descubrirlos: podrían someterlo y usarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacían. Su nombre sería el hazmerreír de muchos, el odio de otros y el héroe de unos pocos.

_Él sólo quería ser Draco. _

Sin embargo, aquellos momentos de terror, que a menudo servían únicamente para hacerle notar cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacia Harry, también tenían un punto de tranquilidad. Se aferraba a la esperanza de olvidarlos, de que fueran sólo un error. Su mente tal vez a causa de su desolación, había decidido jugarle una mala pasada y le había hecho creer eso. No podía ser de otra forma. Su camino no tendría que retorcerse de esa manera.

Y aun así, en medio de su insolencia y la negativa tan intensa hacia sí mismo, Draco aferraba sus manos a los barrotes de la jaula, suplicando que ambas aves pudieran liberarse de esa guerra.

* * *

**[Yang]**

Sus lágrimas surgieron de forma inesperada. Había visto la muerte y tuvo que aprender a luchar para poder enfrentarse a las personas. Sin embargo, nunca lloró por ellas. Hasta ese momento.

Y si bien lo único que Harry hizo fue defenderse, no podía dejar de llorar. Atacar a Draco Malfoy hasta casi matarlo nunca había estado entre sus planes. Verlo sollozar, sangrar y sufrir no había sido nada en comparación con la mirada dolida que el Slytherin le dirigió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Ahora sabía que Draco había estado aterrado. Si pretendió herirlo, sus intentos habían sido patéticos. En cambio, el _sectumsempra _de Harry fue determinante. Estaba seguro de que jamás, sin importar cuántos años pasaran, podría perdonarse eso. Necesitaba de un perdón que jamás llegaría porque ninguno de los dos olvidaría esa noche en la que ambos demostraron sus miedos de la única forma que durante años aprendieron: dañándose mutuamente.

No obstante, su dolor le hizo comprender una cosa: de lo que era capaz. Era capaz de lastimar a alguien hasta casi matarlo y Draco era lo suficientemente humano para llorar en un baño. El que ambos hayan estado bajo las circunstancias inadecuadas sólo era una muestra de cómo sus caminos se habían torcido.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, mientras caminaba ensimismado por los pasillos, Harry dudó de su odio hacia Draco.

_Se refugió con las dos aves. _

Quizá lo había encontrado. Tal vez ahora sabía quién era el ave blanca.

Pero cuando llegó a la jaula, Harry descubrió que sólo quedaba el ave negra. El ave blanca había desaparecido.

Al igual que Draco, pocas noches después de eso.

* * *

**[Ying]**

A veces recordaba eso: la forma en la que sus pies se movieron y sus manos abrieron la jaula. Las aves, acostumbradas ya a su presencia, no opusieron objeción alguna, ni siquiera cuando Draco sujetó la blanca y la colocó en el Armario Evanescente. Al cerrar la puerta, el ave aún vivía y trinaba. Pero cuando recitó el conjuro, supo inmediatamente que nunca más volvería la ave blanca acompañar a la ave negra. La había condenado a la soledad eterna.

Y entonces, la ave blanca fue asesinada.

Tal y como él pronto lo estaría si no lograba introducir mortífagos al colegio.

Además, tenía que deshacerse del ave negra.

_No pudo. _

Porque la ave negra era _él._

_Harry. _

No podía matar a Harry. No quería asesinarlo.

Huyó de Hogwarts cuando la Marca Tenebrosa pintó su sangre las paredes del colegio, aferrándose a la vaga e inútil esperanza de que tal vez, _él _no lo odiara por ser tan cobarde. Porque debía matarlo y no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando, muchos meses después, Harry llegó a la mansión Malfoy y a Draco le exigieron reconocerlo.

Pero Draco no podía tocar ni lastimar a esa ave.

_Al ave negra. _

* * *

**[Yang]**

Verlo después de tanto tiempo fue como un golpe a su estómago. Estaba pálido, delgado y tembloroso, y aún evitaba su mirada. Draco se negaba a reconocerlo. Y aunque sabía que le debía la vida gracias a ese acto, una egoísta parte de él quiso gritarle que lo mirara y lo reconociera.

En ese instante comprendió cuánto detestaba su indiferencia.

_Draco era_ _un ave blanca que había comenzando a salir de su jaula. _

Harry nunca supo cuántos castigos le costó a Draco esa negativa hasta muchos años después, cuando sus caminos se pudieron reencontrar.

* * *

**[Ying & Yang]**

_En algún lugar del mundo existió un ave negra y un ave blanca. _

_Ambas aves compartieron, sin saberlo, la misma jaula de cristal. _

_A veces el ave negra volaba por el cielo._

_En ocasiones el ave blanca reposaba en una rama. _

_Sus caminos no se cruzaron en mucho en tiempo, tras haber salido de su jaula. _

_Pero existió un día ―un día cualquiera― en el que el ave negra se cansó de volar y el ave blanca de estar en el mismo lugar. Y gracias a eso, sus caminos coincidieron._

_Cuenta una historia ―una historia para niños, infantil y absurda―, que dos aves decidieron emprender el mismo vuelo. Nadie sabe a dónde los llevó ese camino. Pero era eso justamente lo que las aves querían. _

_Algunos dicen que, finalmente, ambas aves pudieron volar juntas de acuerdo a su libertad. _

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Ave Negra es una historia que rondaba en mi mente desde la última vez que vi la sexta película de Harry Potter. Las escenas de Draco, que incluyen a las aves, se me hacen muy... interesantes, por decirlo de una manera. Es mi versión de estas escenas. JO. Pues eso.

Muchas gracias a quien se anime a leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la misma historia. ¡Un beso enorme de PukitChan, la escritora perdida! :D


End file.
